Fardy Hernandez
Fardy is a Party Member found in the Factory storage room. After the kidnapping of Buddy, rumors circulated around Olathe that a girl had been captured and taken to the factory, available for men to release their sexual urges upon. Brad discovers that this 'girl' was not Buddy, but Fardy, whom had been covered in makeup and held captive by the Men's Hair Club. Due to the sexual abuse he went through during his captivity, he has a low sense of self worth and is permanently depressed. His primary use is to repair the bridge at the Crossroads, which not only allows progression, but gives Brad the Truck Keys, enabling him to quickly travel between the three major areas of the game. Background Fardy values being out on the open road. He prefers to not wear a shirt. He likes the wind against his bare chest. He is habitually hated among his peers. Appearance and Personality Fardy is a shirtless, overweight Truck Driver with a brush-style moustache. When first found, he is wearing eyeshadow, blush, and red lipstick. His captivity in the factory not only affected his body image, but caused him to feel his masculinity had been stripped from him. When first found, his only skills are Weep, which is used to restore SP, and Strike. which deals pitiful damage. Fardy is a member of the Hernandez Family, along with Tardy, Shardy and Lardy. How to invite to party As Fardy is required to repair the bridge at the Crossroads, he is relatively easy to find. Fardy is held in the Joy Factory, accessible by going through the lower center door in Crossroads. Once in the area with the rolling barrels, head to the east until you reach the Factory. Upon entering, scale to the top and defeat the Men's Hair Club Presidents. Go through the small hole behind where the rightmost president was standing to find a tied up Fardy. Brad can now head back to the Crossroads and use Fardy to repair the bridge to the east. After finishing the bridge, Fardy will gain the ability to use his Truck as a skill, and also gives Brad a way of moving between the three major areas of the game by selecting the Truck Keys in the key items menu. Battle Fardy is a one-trick pony party member. His only skills of worth are his Truck Slams, which get less accurate with each level, (80% at rank 1 to 64% at rank 4) but have a higher chance of applying the fallen status effect (44% at rank 1 to 88% at rank 4). Every rank of Truck Slam does immense amounts of damage, and this damage can be amplified even further by giving Fardy Joy. His permanent depression seems to have little to no impact on his stats, making it more or less cosmetic. Fardy's primary weakness is his lack of flexibility. The only status effect he can inflict is based on chance, and he has no reliable source of damage due to the low accuracy of his truck slams. In addition, Fardy's high SP costs force him to use his Weep constantly, which replenishes his SP but also gives him the crying status effect, further lowering the accuracy of his already inaccurate Truck Slam skills. Fardy can be useful in the lategame, but it is often better to replace him with Fly Minetti, who does lower damage with his Cart Slams compared to Fardy's Truck Slams, but can inflict several status effects with his puke and has higher overall accuracy. Should you choose Fardy for your team, he fits in well with characters that deal damage over time and can cover for his frequent misses. Poison/Deep Poison work well as you try to land a Truck Slam, so a good party would include characters such as Carp, Geese, and RT. = †Requires getting to the Truck at the end of Area 1. Statistics Statistics analysis Battle Quotes Default Equipment * Weapon: Dry Stick * Shield: N/A * Head: N/A * Body: Bare Chest * Accessory: N/A Art Fardy_HD.png Tips: * Fardy is a very chance base party member, if not the most. * Kim Sex Machine will give you a Tissue every time you watch his dance, and since you get no reward from killing him, you can get an endless amount of tissues from him. This is good if you use his Weep move. Trivia *Even if Fardy is killed, Brad will still have full access to the Truck Keys. *Fardy is one of four party members Brad must recruit in order to complete the game, the other 3 being Terry, Percy, and Buffalo. *Fardy has some unused sprites. These include a different pose, a different truck, and an unused Joy Mutant form. *Fardy's drop quote, "Anyone see my contacts?" implies that Fardy is blind/nearsighted. *Fardy is 2nd character to have a self use SP restoring skill. 1st being Brad and 3rd being Yazan Category:Characters Category:Party Members Category:Painful Category:Painful Characters Category:Hernandez Family